steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Xperience40
Bienvenida= Hola soy Xperience40 y soy el creador de varias series aqui, ahora soy su burocrata, dudas, preguntas, cualquier cosa (que sea serio) en relación al wiki, dímelo en mi muro :3 Bienvenid@,usuari@ común y/o usuari@ no común: Este es mi perfil donde veras cosas sobre su servidor xperience40 asi como en mi muro podras comunicarte conmigo ademas del chat de facebook y el de aqui solo que no me insultes y recuerda firmar en la zona de firmas... |-| Amigos= Nivel:genialidad wikial *Alguien muy cool: es buen amigo rank= 30 *El amigo mas genial:es muy genial ademas de que me ayuda con mis gemas y mis episodios, ademas de ser muy comprensivo conmigo.rank=99 *un buen amigo...:es buen amigo rank:33 *La Genial Perry:es muy cool, ademas de que me gusta como hace sus gemas rank=28 *un segundo buen amigo:es buen amigo, me ayuda dandome ideas, ayudandome a mejorar, ademas de ser el que tiene mas ediciones, el puede ser el nuevo yo Rank=99 *una genial amiga:es muy genial y ella fue quien diseño mi perfil,ademas de que me gustan sus gemas,su forma de pensar, etc Rank=99 *Usuario:Ricki13: es buen amigo porque me agrada su forma de ser rank=99 *Un amigo genial:Es buen amigo y me gustan sus series rank=100 Si quieres que os añada decidme en mi muro :D Nivel:intermedio *Usuario:FacuUniverse:es genial aunque un poco molesto, pero es genial rank=-10 *Usuario:Peridot-Cuty Amezonss:es...bueno...:/ rank=-20 Nivel:los innombrables *Usuario:JaspeT1:es mal amigo, me ha llegado hasta a molestar rank=-40 *Usuario:Elhatter:no me agrada su forma de ser rank= -99 *Usuario:AngelaQuartz:Tuve unos problemas con ella por una serie y ademas de ser muy inactiva no se que ocurrio rank=-100 |-| Userboxes= |-| Gemas Favoritas= Gemas fanon favoritas series mias #topacio imperial (xperience40) #topacio imperial (chico) #topacio (xperience40) #brasilianita #X #P #aragonita #sodalita #Boleita #Humita #Xderience #Zafirina #Perla verde #Perla naranja #Esmeralda amarilla #Esmeralda azul #Esmeralda madre #Xperience40 #Green pearl #Pezzotaita(xperience40) #petalita #bixbita #aventurina #coral #apatita #hiddenita #diamante(xperience40) #perovskita #tausonita #esmeralda roja #Hielo #Ópalo #Arcoiris virgen(Xperience40) #Sal #Sally #Angel Aura #W #Y De otras series #Calcedonia violeta #Blue topaz #Rose topaz #Pezzotaita(jcv2005) #Esmeralda (Jcv2005) #Rubí (angelaquartz) #Coral (angelaquartz) #Purple pearl (angelaquatz) #Perla violeta #Mintsplash(Rosaotaku) Gemas fanon que no me gustan #Esmeralda (Xperience40) #Titanita #Xperiencia 04 #Jade |-| Proximos Proyectos= *La unión de cristal. *Sección de preguntas. *Llegar a 5000 ediciones. *Llegar a las 10000 ediciones *Llegar a las 50000 ediciones. *Serie sin titulo. *Ser un buen burocrata. *tener 3000 ediciones. *Hacer mas feels . *Tener 4000 ediciones. * Tener 20000, 30000, 40000 ediciones. *Los nuevos aliados de cristal 2 *La hermandad elemental. *Ser mas relajado |-| Trofeos= |-| Logos= Archivo:1469192036502.png|Mi Bandera :v Archivo:Wandoes.png|Mi escudo |-| Gustos & Disgustos= Gustos #Juegos clasicos. #musica de 1990 o 1980. #steven universe. #Leer fanon de aqui. #Crear gemas fanon. #Hacer fanon aqui. Disgustos #la gente mala. #que me molesten. #Las mary sues. #Los anónimos/atacantes. #la traición. #las criticas negativas. |-| Mis Frases= *Soy muy genial! :D. *Usuario ejemplo ?/3. *Toma las reglas. *Me siento como si fuera aburrido. *Si me necesitas, aqui estoy, aun asi, si no me necesitas tambien aqui estare. *You are in my world and you no have escape (frase de enojo/ira). *Se que no soy perfecto, pero al menos yo si admito mis errores no como tu, que tratas de decir que nunca lo hiciste. *Puede que solo mi serie sea fantasia pero, si me insultas o algo, sufriras mi ira, la ira de super xperience!. |-| Curiosidades= *el nombre original de xperience40 no lo iba a ser iba ha ser locomotion 2005. *aqui el es el mas importante al igual que los burocratas y admins. *las series de el son a base de sus ideas y experiencias. *el es muy confundido con una chica por su nombre en español:experiencia 40. *a el le gustan los juegos clasicos de sonic y otros juegos clasicos (de los juegos de sonic salieron las gemas de poder que son referencia a las chaos emeralds). *el se considera un editorcida por su cantidad de ediciones. *El ha conseguido todos los rangos del wikia desde reversor, los moderadores hasta administrador. *odia que lo molesten y lo traicionen. *es una persona considerada un super mod por la forma de moderar este wiki que es callada y cuando ve irregularidades te banea o te bloquea le da igual si eres su amigo o no, es "ciego" en cuanto a eso. *Odia perder amistades *Edita exageradamente para que los demas buros y admins no reciban tantas respuestas de bienvenidas. *Cuando no puede le gusta recibir ayuda de quien sea *Sus gemas se basan en usuarios del wiki |-| Ships Fanon Favoritos= #Petalita x Hiddenita #Elbaita x Perla verde #Xperience40(diamante verde) x Xderience41(no canon) #Onix x Pezzotaita #Topacio x Xperience #Xperience x Brasi #Petalita x Topacio kiwi #Bixbita x kunzita(no canon) #Nichole x Andalucia #hiddenita x bixbita(no canon) #Petalita x amber #Petalita x bixbita #Petalita x andalucía #Petalita x pink coral #Petalita x angelita #Petalita x quartz #Petalita x nichole #Petalita x kunzita #Petalita x rubellita #Petalita x escapolita #Petalita x spordumene #Petalita x Topacio kiwi (chica) #Petalita x esmeralda #Petalita x garnet imperial #Petalita x rosa del desierto #Petalita x mercurio #Petalita x rosasita #Petalita x zaratita #Petalita x cobalto #Petalita x espinela violeta #Topacio kiwi x hiddenita #Topacio kiwi x bixbita #Topacio kiwi x Amber (version chico) |-| Galeria= Archivo:1463322238990.png Archivo:1463322249971.png Archivo:1463322163253.png Archivo:1463699325664.png|una buena gema Archivo:1468131372955.png Archivo:1468131274319.png Archivo:1468130126678.png Archivo:1468177811960.png Archivo:1468131460930.png 1468560272521.png tumblr_oli5y3Rjnk1qz90uto3_500.png|Imagen optenida de Tumblr tumblr_oli5y3Rjnk1qz90uto3_400.png|Imagen optenida de Tumblr tumblr_oli5y3Rjnk1qz90uto6_400.png|Imagen optenida de Tumblr |-| Regalos= Archivo:Friends_wiki.png Archivo:Windows.png Archivo:Regalo.png Archivo:Xp.png Archivo:Xps.jpg Archivo:Friends_wiki2.png Archivo:Con título.png Archivo:Con títulos.png Topacio naranjad.png Hidde.png Bixbitaa.png Petal.png |-| Series favoritas= Fanon #la alianza elemental #soy un héroe #La vida en la tierra #vida en el xperience40 homeworld #los nuevos aliados de cristal #los rebeldes del homeworld Reales #steven universe #el increible mundo de gumball |-| Series fanon malas= #vida en el brasilianita homeworld #vida en el xperience40 homeworld 2 #los nuevos aliados de cristal(ultimas temporadas) |-| Series que odio(reales)= #fnafhs #MLP |-| Zona de firmas= Firma aqui de que visitaste mi muro: |-| Historias futuras= Aqui colocare las historias de mis futuros episodios: |-| Fin= Espero que te haya gustado mi perfil adios,recuerda, si me necesitas aqui estoy.